Dragon ball super fanfic ideas
by Millie333
Summary: Some fanfic ideas I have, but can't write myself for reasons (Like being unable to write fights well, especially intense ones like in DB...). It would be nice if someone wrote a fanfic for at least one of those ideas...


A fanfic taking place after dragon ball super, where all the 18 universes were revived after android 17 wish (Similar to other ideas like this...).

Then the 6 erased universes GoDs and angels (Who for some unknown reason are a lot stronger that the ones in other universes...) suddenly attack the other universes' supreme kai's, GoDs and angels when they are at a meeting. It's so sudden that they are caught of guard and nearly die, if not for the grand priest's barrier that appears around them (And around the Zenos and their guards) at the last second. The grand priest starts fighting the intruders (Whom the Zenos for some reason can't erase) but starts to get weaker since he has to maintain the barrier and fight 6 GoDs and 6 Angels himself. This is when Vegito shows up (The backlash of the fight could be felt even at Earth) and help the Grand Priest fight them. The Kai's, GoD's and angels who are under the barrier are too weak to help or even move, but really want to, since if they won't the whole multiverse will be destroyed (That's what the intruders want as revenge for erasing them). So, then Beerus, who becomes mad that he was attacked and was too weak to resist and now Vegito has to save him, decides that he would also joins the fight. But, he is too weak so he decides to used supreme kai's potara to fuse with Whis and become Whirus (Who is very strong, so everyone else is shocked and Vegito is happy). Then he goes out of the barrier and helps the Grand priest and Vegito fight. Seeing Whirus, the other GoDs and angels also decide to fuse (But not all of them, since some, like Vados don't want to fuse with Champa since he is fat, so they remain to protect the Kai's), and help with the fight against the invaders. After some time of fighting, other timelines erased GoDs and angels appear and sneak attack the current multiverses Kai's, GoD's and angels. Some GoDs and angels are killed because of it (Whis makes the Whirus fusion defuse and heals Beerus, Goku and Vegeta who defused because the hour was over, while saying that it was nice to be their food tester buddy). The remaining Kai's, GoD's, angels, grand priest and the Zenos (Who are still sad that they can't erase the intruders) teleport away before the intruders kill them, surprisingly appearing at the capsule corps.

* * *

An idea I wrote before as a comment of one of UnrealEntGaming videos (Which I now continued a little):

What if there's a loophole to the angel law, if it's an order from a God of destruction than it's okay? And since Merus is a trainee angel and not assigned to any universe , any God of destruction can order him around?

I don't know how the manga will go, but it would have been interesting (For me at least...) if Merus somehow ran from the angel realm and in the confusion teleported to Beerus's planet. There he introduced himself to Beerus and told him about Moro, making Beerus really mad that Whis didn't tell him anything about it. Then Beerus asked about the angel law again and though about the loophole, ordering Merus to take him to Earth, much to the latter's surprise.  
There they meet Vegeta and Goku (who finally remembered that he can use instant transmition)+The other Z fighters waiting for the arrival of Moro, who is almost at Earth and became a lot stronger from absorbing all of those planets.

In the meantime Whis is talking to GP about Merus, Moro and some other staff when a message arrived about Merus having escaped from the angel realm, making Whis sigh wearily. Then he checks where Merus is (Which doesn't take long since he knows about his intensions...) and becomes shocked when he sees Beerus there too, fighting Moro together with Goku and Vegeta (With Merus attacking Moro and making sure the other three stay alive, since he is the most powerful of the four of them). In the meantime the Z fighters can be seen fighting Moro's many minions that showed up.  
Whis makes an exasperated sigh and asks GP to teleport him to earth, right to the battle with Moro, which is a good thing since Moro was just about to use a very powerful attack (That Merus as an angel trainee doesn't know about) that could mortally wound or even kill.  
Instead they are teleported away by Whis who starts to lecture Merus for his stupidity, not following orders and why did he have to take Lord Beerus here , to which Beerus says that he gave Merus orders to take him to earth and fight Moro, so it's his fault and not against the angel laws. Then Whis starts to lecture Beerus that there was a reason why he didn't tell him about Moro which turns the topic into quite a surprising way (For Beerus at least) , until they hear Moro yells at them disappointed that they are hiding like weaklings.

Whis sights and says that they will talk about it later, that Beerus should stay by him and that Merus shouldn't do anything stupid as they return to the battle with Moro.  
There you can have an epic fight between the five of them VS Moro, who keeps absorbing his minions, so he is a real pain to beat. There you can also have one or both of the angels shielding the others from a dangerous attack, making them fall unconscious and leaving the battle to the other three.

Goku uses instant transmission to teleport the four of them to a deserted planet where they try to beat Moro.

After a while Merus wakes up to see Jaco and the other patrollers beside him, and before he can say anything he hears Whis yell: "What are they doing? Are they suicidal?!", as he watches Beerus, Goku and Vegeta VS Moro fight using his staff: Beerus uses all of his destruction energy to stop and weaken Moro, while Goku and Vegeta use all their ki to kill him. He teleports away a moment later, followed by Merus, who tells Jaco that he will explain everything later. In the meantime the three complete their suicidal gambit, there's a huge explosion as Moro gets obliterated and they lose conscious. Before they can be disintegrated themselves, Whis and Merus appear, take them and teleport away.

A while later it seems that even if the three survived, they didn't come out of it without "backlash": Beerus depleted all of his ki and is in a deep coma, while Goku and Vegeta are barely alive and have trouble breathing. So, now it's up to everyone else to save them. But it's not easy, since the Namek and the Earth dragon balls were absorbed by Moro and the super dragon balls are scattered thought universes 6 and 7 and are still inactive, so they can't just be wished to get better.

* * *

A fanfic about the Zenos, GP, Angels, Kaioshins, Hakaishins+the ToP warriors watching Puella magi Madoka magica and it's many eerie plot twists (Starting from the end of episode 3...). Their reactions should be interesting...

* * *

A fanfic about the Zenos making a "special test" for the GoDs (To test how close they are to their angels...): In a dreamlike state, seeing their angels destroyed. I think that the GoDs reactions could be a lot more depressing than anyone could have thought (Since they and their respective angels have known each other for eons, were pretty much always together and the angels are always attending to them...). The angels are shocked that their GoDs took their deaths so hard...


End file.
